


Body and Soul, Mind and Heart

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, FWP, Fluff without Plot, I wanted to write fluff, M/M, i hope it suffices, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king and queen of Spades are separated today, which is incredibly odd and out of the ordinary. Although, that's not the case at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul, Mind and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Monique - Seychelles

The king and queen were always together, that was the word all around the castle, anyway. It seemed as if they never left each other’s side, always coming up with plans for the kingdom together, always at meetings with each other. The mere thought of them being separated for more than a day, or more accurately, three hours, was unheard of, even the Jack knew that.

Although, for some odd reason, they weren’t. That only meant one thing. Loads of work. They must’ve had a lot on their plates because no one had seen either of them, King Alfred had gone down to the kitchen a few times, taking snacks back with him. Queen Arthur had gotten a  cup of tea at least twice by now. The aids in the kitchen started talking amongst themselves about the oddity that was their separation. “Have you seen the queen and king together at all today?” a chef asked.

A maid looked at her and sighed. “No, tis quite unusual. I hope they haven’t too much work to attend to.”

“Aye, likewise.”

The two women resumed their work. These were the first monarchs that seemed to be absolutely, definitely in love and because of this the kingdom was prospering more than it ever had before. They were at their apex, the Spades, they had supreme power, culture was flourishing, advances in technology and medicine were awe-inducing. Everyone was happy, even the neighboring kingdoms, with their prosperity, everyone else benefited as well. Social relations and lax borders were at an all time high.

So the fact that they were separated all day was incredibly curious and confusing.

Although, the truth is is that they weren’t separated at all. Just together in private.

They lay together on their large bed, bodies pressed together. Coats and vests rest crumpled on the floor, glasses folded delicately on the stand beside them. Alfred nuzzled Arthur’s hair and let out a happy sigh. “We should be doing work,” he mumbled quietly.

A hand drifted lazily up and down the king’s back, making him shiver. “Yes, but I much rather be with you right now,” Arthur whispered.

Smiling, Alfred carded through Arthur’s hair, his fingers grazing his scalp. He loved Arthur so very much, and the other man loved him just the same. The king paused his ministrations to sit up and unbutton the rest of his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. It was much too stuffy for him at the moment. Arthur bit his lip, doing the same.

The latter rested his hand on Alfred’s chest, pressing their foreheads together. “Oh, my sweet, I love you so.”

The king smiled, bringing his queen closer. “I love you just as much, dearest.”

“The castle is probably wondering where we are.”

Alfred hummed. “Probably.” Jones pulled him back down into a laying position, with Arthur on top of him, head in the crook of his neck.

Tracing a finger down his husband’s chest, Arthur kissed Alfred’s jaw. The latter let out a pleased sigh, rolling onto his side to kiss Arthur sweetly.

He always had such soft lips, his presence always inviting. Just seeing Arthur made his heart melt, let alone kissing him. Alfred couldn’t help but feel so incredibly lucky. His queen was his world, his one and only. Arthur was his soulmate without a doubt. The thought made his face heat up, he wanted to tell Arthur ridiculously sappy things all the time, but always lost his nerve, not that he needed any. He had plenty of nerve after all. Let’s just say he wasn’t exactly a poet.

But maybe he should try.

Alfred stopped kissing Arthur, nuzzling their faces together. “Arthur?”

A thumb rubbed circles into his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Please don’t laugh.”

“I won’t,” he said, lips brushing against his king’s.

Alfred tightened his hold around Arthur’s waist, clearing his throat. “I just want you to know how much I love you,” he whispered, “how much I adore you.”

A hand rested on his cheek. “Then go ahead, my love.”

“You… you are the only person I could ever love this much. The way you talk, the way you move and hold yourself. I love everything about you. Your wit, your smiles, your laugh. You are the sun and light in my life, and I hope for you to always be there.” He watched as his lover’s face grew redder with ever word, the way he tried to hide his smile. “Arthur,” he whispered, “I believe you- no- I trust that you are my one and only, the one who will be with me until the end of my days, and then into salvation where we may dance with the Gods.”

Hot tears fell from Arthur’s eyes, only one or two, and it seemed he was trying to hide them. “Is there something wrong?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“No, there’s nothing wrong…” Arthur covered his face and let out a small laugh, “You’re too damned sweet.”

Alfred peppered his face with small kisses, making him laugh lightly. “Oh, poppet, not only are you my world, but you are my everything. Like waves on the sand, I can always count on you to be there. Oh, my sweet, I cannot even express to you in words, with brevity or with permanence, how much I adore you and your presence. I love you, body and soul, mind and heart.” Tears were forming in their eyes, their fingers entwining. “I could not imagine life without you, for you are also my one true love, the person I will meet in the heavens and we will weep together, but in sorrow and joy.”

They didn’t say another word as they started kissing each other once again, lips coming together softly. Alfred unthreaded his belt, dropping it on the floor, along with his trousers, leaving him in only his boxers. Arthur followed suit. Having on slacks was getting uncomfortable. Have you ever tried laying down wearing trousers made of anything that wasn’t soft? It was just so uncomfortable.

Soon enough, Alfred felt a tongue on his lips and he happily parted them. The two took turns exploring one another’s mouth, not that they had really needed to. They’d done this so many times before, anyway. Arthur hummed, pulling Alfred on top of him as he rolled onto his back. There they laid, kissing warmly. That’s when he got the idea.

He’d forgotten about their Marks. The ones that showed whom the rightful heirs to the throne were. Arthur wasn’t sure how they worked, he doubted anyone really knew, but they were on their bodies, swooping designs with such intricacy that it could never be replicated.

Sighing into his lover’s mouth, Arthur started stroking the mark on the back of Alfred’s neck, automatically hearing the relaxed hum he made at his husband’s massaging. The odd thing about these Marks was the fact that they seemed to calm down even the angriest queen or king, and with the simplest touch, but that was also their magic.

Arthur’s mouth stayed partly open as Alfred abandoned his lips in favor of pressing kisses to his neck. He had no qualms as the queen kept rubbing and pressing into his king’s Mark, earning him a few breathy moans. Perhaps the one fact about their Marks was the fact that a person would feel so calm that there’d be nothing on their mind except the task at hand, they’d become completely focused.

Arthur grazed his nails along his lover’s back, letting out a small gasp as Alfred nipped at his neck, moving his tongue over the small red mark. “Alfred,” he sighed.

They resumed kissing each other, breath intermingling. In an instant, Arthur felt himself being sat in an upright position, seated in Alfred’s lap. What did he think he was doing just moving him like that? Other than the initial shock of being hoisted up, the queen rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder, his eyes sliding shut. Apparently, Alfred thought it fun to stroke at the Mark at the base of Arthur’s spine. His entire body felt slack, the room around them seemingly disappearing, making Arthur feel like the center of his lover’s world. A few more kisses were pressed to Arthur’s neck before Alfred’s lips fell upon his own again. It was nice, just to be together and have each other without wanting anything.

Together, they laid down once again, this time pulling the large comforter over themselves. “I love you,” Arthur whispered, looking at him through misty eyes.

“I love you too.”

They weren’t really planning on having sex, neither of them was feeling up to it in the slightest. The work from the entire week was piling up and they both needed some time to cuddle and kiss and just do what lovers do.

Soft kisses and laughs escaped the two men as their legs tangled together under the blanket. After a bit, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another again. Arthur actually began dozing off, small noises indicating his usual sleep pattern. It always began with him mumbling to himself about something, his duties, but then he’d be silenced when Alfred would kiss the top of his head and stroke his hair.

They weren’t really expecting it when a maid came into their bedroom.

At first she was all business, muttering to herself about what she had to get done, but she stopped dead in her tracks when the two monarchs laid in bed together, staring at her with mild interest and surprise. Immediately, her face rouged, and it only intensified when she looked down at the ground to see a trail of clothes on the floor. Since they were both covered up, she didn’t know that they were still partially clothed, and of course, like all people, she jumped to conclusions.

“Oh- Dear,” She bowed. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to- to disturb you, my Queen and King.”

Arthur turned onto his other side so he could face her, feeling Alfred wrap his arms around his waist. “It’s quite alright, we weren’t doing anything, anyway.”

She let out a sigh of relief, thankful she hadn’t walked into a room where the royals were fucking.

Alfred smiled, “You don’t have to clean the room right now, though. You’re dismissed Monique.”

“Right,” she said, turning on her heel. “Good day, your Majesties.”

They bid her adieu and when she walked out and closed the door, she took in a deep gulp of air. That certainly was awkward.

At least she could tell her fellow workers that they hadn’t really been separated at all today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick drabble, so I apologize for any mistakes. Usually I come back and find them!   
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
